


In Love

by combeferrocious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loves his best friend, but he never realized that he was IN love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is my first work so enjoy!

Enjolras walked into the apartment with a bag of groceries in his hands. “Hey, Combeferre, I’m home!” He said as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

He determined by the lack of response that his roommate had not yet returned from class. He began cooking dinner to pass the time. Thunder clapped outside, causing Enjolras to jump. He glanced out the window and saw the rain begin to pour down on the streets of Paris. 

About ten minutes later, Combeferre walked into the apartment. He was soaked with rain.

"How was class?" Enjolras asked when he heard the door shut,

"It went overtime again, but at least I got the notes for the test." Combeferre replied. He walked into the kitchen to see what his friend was cooking. "Spaghetti?"

"Do you want something else?" 

"No, spaghetti is fine." Combeferre replied with a quiet laugh.

Enjolras smiled and turned to look at his friend. When he did, he wished he hadn’t. Combeferre was wearing a white button up that was stuck to his body because of the rain, and it outlined all of the muscles on his torso beautifully. The tattoos that were inked on his skin were visible through the white material, which made Enjolras marvel even more.

Combeferre tilted his head. “Is there something wrong?” He asked.

Enjolras then realized he had just been staring at Combeferre and shook his head. “No, but you need to change your clothes. You could catch pneumonia.” He replied.

Combeferre nodded. To make Enjolras’ situation even worse, the medical student unbutton his shirt right outside the kitchen where he was still visible to the blond. Enjolras’ eyes were stuck on the tall, muscular figure that composed his friend. He shook his head and tried to focus on the cooking, but he could not get his mind off his friend’s body.

What was this peculiar feeling? It wasn’t jealousy. It had more of a fiery passion to it. Was it lust? Oh it was definitely lust, but there was another factor to the feeling that made him all bubbly inside. It was love. Enjolras had never felt this feeling before, so he was not sure how to handle this feeling.

Soon dinner was served and the two roommates washed their plates off before lying on the couch to watch a movie. Enjolras was still longing to have Combeferre. He wasn’t sure what that other feeling was though. So he decided to ask about it.

"Combeferre?" He asked.

"Hmm?" The medical student replied.

"I have this weird feeling in my stomach…like it feels new…like I want something but I don’t know what."

Combeferre sat up and looked to his friend. “Do you have a particular liking to someone?” He asked, assuming he had finally fallen for Grantaire.

Enjolras hesitated, but nodded. “I think so. Whenever I see him, I get all hot and nervous, and I’m not sure what to do.” He said.

Combeferre chuckled. “I think you are in love, Enjolras.” He said.

"I’m in love…" Enjolras said to himself. "Well, how do I know if this person loves me back?"

"I’m sure he loves you back. It’s kind of obvious." 

Enjolras shook his head. “Then how come I don’t know?” He asked.

"Well, maybe because you’re so in love with this person that you can’t even pick up the signs from the person."

Enjolras looked at the ground. “How do I let this person know that I love them?” He asked.

Combeferre shrugged and leaned back into the couch. “Just tell them. Say ‘I love you’ and then kiss them or something.” He said. “R’s gonna be so happy.”

Enjolras made a face, and then huffed. “I am not in love with Grantaire.” He said.

Combeferre looked over to Enjolras with a confused face. “Well, then who are you in love with?” He asked.

It was quiet. The movie had ended, and the room was now dark. Combeferre was about to speak again until he felt chapped lips collide with his soft ones. Enjolras pulled away before Combeferre had a chance to react.

"I love you." He whispered.

Combeferre was silent. Enjolras turned as red as his shirt in the dark. He ruined their friendship. It was over. He stood up and walked into his room. Why had he been so stupid and kissed him? And then say ‘I love you’ to him? Enjolras pulled off his shirt and threw it against the wall before crashing onto the bed.

He was almost asleep when suddenly he was flipped over onto his back. He opened his eyes and saw Combeferre’s face inches from his. Before he could speak, Combeferre had smashed his mouth against his. Enjolras reached up to run his finger’s through the medical student’s short brown hair. Combeferre ran his hands up and down the blond’s bare torso and deepened the kiss by adding his tongue into the equation. A small grunt of want came from Enjolras’ throat as he felt Combeferre’s tongue slide across his. He reached down and pulled Combeferre’s white undershirt off and tossed it aside. 

Combeferre pulled away to catch a breath. Their chests were heaving, and all of the oxygen between their faces was being inhaled heavily. 

"Do you want to do this?" Combeferre asked, carding his fingers through Enjolras’ golden locks.

Enjolras nodded. “More than anything.” He asked before pulling Combeferre into another passionate kiss.


End file.
